Hitherto, there have been known photogravure platemaking factories disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Besides, the applicant of this application has proposed a processing system for full-automatic photogravure plate making with a high degree of freedom, which is capable of manufacturing a gravure printing roll more quickly as compared to a conventional case, achieving space saving, performing an unattended operation even in nighttime, flexibly customizing a manufacturing line, and satisfying various customer needs (PCT/JP 2011/58398).
However, each of processing devices of the system described above includes a consumable material which is to be consumed for each platemaking. Therefore, when the amount of the consumable material is decreasing, a lacking amount of the consumable material is required to be supplied. However, a visual confirmation operation for each platemaking process takes time and efforts. However, if the consumable material suddenly becomes in short supply only because the visual confirmation operation takes time and efforts, the platemaking operation is disadvantageously disturbed.